Two For The Road
by WrittenWhilstDreaming
Summary: After a long drive across the West Coast, Quinn & Rachel can't wait to get to their hotel  The Smut Files


Two for the road

(The smut Files)

AN: Here's a little instalment for the smut files... Please leave me a review I love to know what you think!

The idea of a road trip sounded great, and in all fairness it was. Getting the chance to drive across the west coast of America, open top Cadillac, sun, sea, and sand, and more importantly Quinn sat next to me every step of the way actually made it pretty amazing; but when I'd just drove nearly 400 miles, all I wanted to do was get to our hotel, grab a shower and collapse into the wonderful world of sleep.

Glancing across to Quinn who was sat in the passenger seat I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my lips as I saw her sleeping form; her head lightly resting on her pulled up knees... Never in a million years did I ever think I would find someone like her. The way I only had to look at her and my heart literally leaped, or the feel of her fingers on my skin seemed to set fireworks off inside me. Moving my one hand away from the steering wheel I gently moved a piece of her silky blonde hair and tucked it behind her ear, a mannerism she did nearly 100 times a day and never once realised she was doing it.

With my hand back on the wheel and my eyes zoning in on the road sign we were just about to pass, I read that it was twenty miles to the next town which meant it was about ten miles to the hotel. Concentrating on the road ahead, the moon and stars shining bright in the sky, I let my mind slip back to the previous night.

Having taken an extra stop at a small town somewhere between Palm Springs and Los Angeles, we'd both seen that there was a camp out happening as an annual fundraiser. Having both decided that this was a once in a life time opportunity, and Quinn telling me the chances of getting a spider in my sleeping bag where very small, we'd grabbed our sleeping bags and headed out for the night.

With our sleeping bags zipped together, me and Quinn cuddled up like we did every night, however this time having the most spectacular night sky above us. The moon which looked about fifty times bigger and closer then what it did back in the Lima hung above us and the stars twinkled brightly as Quinn whispered in my ear that this was the happiest she'd ever been. Rolling over I slipped my arms around her back my fingers stroking her skin and I pulled her close, my tongue running over her lips, lips that I knew I would never get enough off.

Parting her mouth I let my tongue slip inside and stroke against her own as I felt her hands move to my side, the warmth penetrating the thin material of my top. Feeling my eyes close, and realising that I to had never been happier, I started to drift to sleep, the feeling of Quinn's warm hand reassuring as the occasional night breeze blew through the surrounding trees.

Having been lay there for a few minutes, I felt a tingling sensation on my thigh. At first I thought it was nothing, until I felt it again and I swear it moved, like it was crawling! Opening my eyes and resisting the urge to jump out the sleeping bag screaming, I was met by Quinn's beautiful hazel eyes, a mischievous glint shining brightly in them. Slipping my hand inside the sleeping bag and moving it down, I grabbed Quinn's wrist as I felt her finger inch a fraction higher! Hearing a quite laugh escape from her mouth, I really wanted to scold her, but how could I, when I found a smile spreading across my own lips... She'd done it again. " Will you stop doing that it's really not funny" I laughed.

"Why are you laughing then" Q replied, kissing me softly and placing her hand back on my thigh but moving it dangerously close.

Laughing to myself once more as I saw the Sign for the Hotel in front, I let out a sigh knowing I'd soon be able to chill. Pulling off the road and finding a parking space, I turned the engine off and gently woke Quinn up.

"Hey baby where at the hotel" I said softly as I put my hand on her knee.

Watching her head rise and her sleep filed eyes open and meet my own, I smiled at her as I felt my heart melt, she was just so beautiful.

"I hadn't realised I'd fell asleep, you should of woke me honey" Q said as she sweeped her hair back into a pony tail with the hair band she usually kept on her wrist.

"Don't be silly you where obviously tired, It's about time you did anyway, it's me that falls asleep on you usually" I smiled back. "Come on lets go and get checked in and then we go get some much deserved rest... and I'm using the shower first!" I added, winking and opening the car door.

Walking to the huge trunk of the Cadillac I opened it up as I felt Quinn slip her arms around my waist and plant her head on my shoulder. "So how come you get to use the shower first" she asked, but there was a mocking tone evident in her voice.

"Because I've just drove nearly four hundred miles, I'm tired, and because I'm the youngest" I replied and turned to peck her cheek. "

"Those are such lame reasons, don't you think if it comes down to age you should let me use it first after all I'm how many months older then you"

Getting our overnight bags out and passing Quinn hers before taking her other hand in mine I started to pull us towards the reception area of the hotel. "Okay yeah crappy reasons, but the fact you nearly had me running around a campsite last night in next to nothing screaming "Get the spider off me" warrants me using the shower first"

Ten minutes later after finally checking in and getting the card to our room, I dumped my bag at the foot of the bed and started pulling my clothes over my head wanting to waste no time in getting under the hot water... After taking everything off and leaving just my underwear, I padded over to the ensuite bathroom before turning to face Quinn, who was taking her own clothes off. "Quinnie" I called.

"Yeah baby"

"Another reason why I should use the shower first... I can get into black and red quicker" Opening the door and stepping inside quickly as I pictured myself in the Sexy Underwear Quinn had brought me, I heard something hit the wooden frame as Quinn shouted out "Tease!"

Unclipping my bra and slipping out of my lace panties I walked over to the shower and turned the dial, watching the water fall from the shower head.

Taking a step forward under the faucet I couldn't help but let a little moan escape my lips as the hot water rolled over my skin. Standing still, my eyes shut as the hot droplets rolled over my body, down my arms, down my cleavage, over my stomach... I didn't hear Quinn walk into the steam filled room and slip in behind me her hands flat against my stomach her lips so close to my ear "I thought if I helped you, you could get into black and red even quicker"

"Did You Now?" I smiled as I pulled her now wet body around to met mine, my breathe catching as I saw her stunning nakedness in front of me.

"I Did" Q smiled against my lips, her forehead resting against mine as the hot water continued to cover our bodies.

Being unable to resist my girlfriend stood in front of me my lips instantly took hold of hers as my hands moved up to massage her breasts. Rubbing my palms over her hardening nipples and then rolling one between my finger and thumb; I deepened the kiss, Quinn's tongue easily catching up as her hands moved down to cup my curve of my ass, pulling me impossibly close to her, her one thigh slipping between my legs.

Hearing a moan come from Quinn as I pinched her nipple a little harder, she moved her thigh higher into my wetness, wetness that wasn't caused from the shower. No one had ever turned me on like Quinn could. She only had to look at me in a certain way, or say something slightly naughty and she could take me anywhere she wanted, and I wouldn't say no...

Feeling an Involuntary need shake through my body I couldn't help but rock against her toned thigh, the most amazing feelings shooting through me as I moaned. Lowering my head I placed one nipple in my mouth as my left hand continued to knead and rub. Licking lightlmand then swirling around, I sucked hard on her perfect pink nipple as Quinn threw her head back, her wet blonde hair spraying over her shoulders and back.

Quietly moaning my name, I felt Q move her one hand off my ass and slide it around to my stomach, slowly trailing a finger down, following the path of the water droplets. Feeling her hand hover oh so close to my clit I sighed into her nipple which I was still sucking "Please baby I need you"

Listening to my request she slid one solitary finger from the top of my clit right down to my heated centre. Feeling a spasm of pleasure build deep inside of me, I lightly bit her nipple, enough to make her moan, and then pulled away.

Moving back to her mouth I moved my hands up into her wet hair and kissed her hard and fast, our tongues thrashing against each other, tangling in every direction possible.

Breaking away when my lungs where finally screaming for air, I stared into her eyes, the lust burning back at me, but no doubt mirroring my own dark brown pair. Licking and kissing her jaw line, I worked my way down her neck, sucking every now and then just enough to leave a little mark which no doubt would soon fade, before licking the full length of her cleavage.

All of a sudden I felt her hands move onto my hips and hold me tight as she spun me around and pushed me back up against the cold wet tiles; Having the wind slightly knocked out of me, the shock of the cold against my skin, and feeling Quinn's fingers slip deep into me I couldn't, nor did I want to stop the loud moan that ripped from my lips.

"You like that baby don't you!" Quinn said as she bit down onto the soft pulse point in my neck

"God Yes... So Much" I somehow managed to reply as her fingers continued to pulse in and out of me.

From feeling exhausted less than thirty minutes earlier, now my brain wouldn't register anything apart from how amazing this felt, how much I utterly loved the woman stood in front of me, and how when I got my hands on her I wanted to make her cum so hard.

Having Q insert a third finger into my hot wetness, I could have cum there and then as my stomach begin to tighten and my legs started to turn to Jelly. It really wasn't going to take a lot to push me over that metaphorical edge this time. Finding the rhythm that her fingers where moving to, sliding almost out of me then right back in, my hips started to buck up towards her.

"I'm going to cum baby... god you're going to make me cum... don't stop please" I begged; my walls clamping down onto her fingers and pulling her further inside me.

"Come on Rachel let go for me" Quinn said as she watched me crumble in front of her, her fingers parting inside me, pushing my walls apart. I almost screamed as my orgasm ripped through my body, my walls still spasming around her fingers, my thighs and stomach twitching and I clinged to her with every last bit of strength I had. Letting my head drop to her shoulder as she pulled her fingers free and wrapped her arms tight around me I sighed against her skin, causing tiny Goosebumps to spread over her body.

"Wow" was all I could say as I looked up into her hazel eyes, a smile across my face and a slight red tint to my cheeks. Never letting the connection break between our locked eyesmI said, "Quinn Fabray I love you so much, you know there's no way I'll ever be able to live without"

"Well I don't ever want to be without you" she replied the corners of her mouth lifting up. "But I think we better get dry and get you into bed"

"Whatever Mom" I replied in my cheesiest accent, but broke out into a giggle as we both stepped out into the steam filled bathroom.

Taking the white bathrobe that Q handed me, I slipped it over my wet body and lightly tided the belt, my chest and cleavage exposed.

Stepping threw into the bedroom, the different temperature of the room causing me to do a tiny shiver which Quinn noticed (She really doesn't miss a thing) she wrapped her arms around me. "You cold now baby" she laughed "I'm sorry but the electric blankets back at home"

"No I'm fine" I giggled back... "But I don't want to go to bed yet, I've got a better idea, and I think it will warm me up" I smiled, but couldn't help but bit my lip as I pulled on the belt of Quinn's Robe causing it to fall apart. Slipping my hands to her shoulders I pushed the robe off and let it drop to her feet...

To be continued...


End file.
